1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forging die, and a method and an apparatus for controlling the same, in which a forging material is arranged in a cavity so that it may be forged in accordance with a pressurizing action of a punch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A forging die has been hitherto known, which is used to forge a forging material into a predetermined shape such that the forging material is inserted into a cavity which is formed by an upper die and a lower die joined to one another, and a pressurizing force is applied to the forging material by the aid of a punch.
The present applicant has suggested a forging die which is provided with a buffering mechanism for absorbing a residual displacement amount corresponding to a range from abutment of a punch against a lower die to arrival at a bottom dead center (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-169996).
The buffering mechanism includes a piston which is provided displaceably along a pressure chamber charged with a pressure oil. The buffering mechanism functions to preferably absorb the residual displacement amount of the punch by using the pressure oil charged in the pressure chamber in accordance with a displacement action of the piston.